Paralelos
by Kiki-Kow
Summary: ¿Y si Gon no fuera bueno? ¿Y si Killua hubiera accedido a ser un mercenario? ¿Qué pasaría si su amistad no existiera? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? (SI QUIEREN MÁS DE UN MUNDO PARALELO DE HxH, CON MÁS ROMANCE, YAOI (leve) Y MÁS HISTORIA, ESCRIBAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS, SI LLEGA A 30 COMENTARIOS ANONIMOS y 20 DE CUENTAS OFICIALES LO HARÉ! PROMESA!) Esto tardará un rato xD Gracias por leer!


~Paralelos~

El sol brillaba y emitía su calor como todos los días en Isla Ballena y en sus bosques se sentía la humedad y se escuchaban pacíficamente los sonidos de la naturaleza… mientras tanto la tranquilidad de la fauna del bosque se veía interrumpida por un hombre, caminaba en busca de su hijo con mucha preocupación.

-¿Dónde estará? – Miró los altos de los árboles en busca del niño. – Espero que no estés metiéndote en problemas Gon. – Suspiró con resignación. –

El hombre de mediana edad, Gin, de cabellos oscuros, con apariencia humilde y trabajadora, cargaba una mochila y una caña de pescar; buscaba a su hijo Gon, de apenas 12 años de edad, el niño era joven y aún así éste parecía tener tendencias violentas y corto temperamento, odiaba perder y también que le dieran órdenes.

Al este del bosque se encontraba el niño, viendo con sigilo a un gran oso, se veía intimidante y demasiado peligroso, pero Gon observaba a este animal sin miedo, solo con determinación… Gon estaba determinado a cazarlo sin piedad... Las aves cantaban, el niño estaba contra el viento lo cual jugaba a su favor… de repente un movimiento rápido, las aves vuelan asustadas, el solo es golpeado, Gon estaba listo para darle el golpe fatal cuando…

-GON!!! Detente!!! – Vio como su hijo casi le cortaba la garganta a la criatura que había sido sorprendida con la guardia baja. –

-…. – Gon miró de reojo a su padre, pero el oso contratacó, Gon ya había perdido la fuerza de su ataque, así que rápidamente retrocedió, se vio obligado a hacerlo, evadiendo el golpe del oso y subiendo a una rama alta de un árbol frondoso. –

Gin lo imitó y subió al árbol también, miraron como el oso confundido por el ataque se retiraba del lugar con rapidez.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? No mates animales solo porque sí, debes respetar a la naturaleza y más que atacarla debes cuidarla. – Gin trató de instruir a su hijo, pero solo logró fastidiarlo. –

-No fastidies, yo soy un cazador, esto es lo que hago y lo arruinaste. -Sentenció con frialdad. –

En otro lugar lejano, en la montaña Kukuroo vivía la familia de asesinos Zoldycks, el más sanguinario y el más joven de ellos, Killua Zoldyck, se encontraba entrenando con su padre, esto resultaba increíblemente difícil para su padre Silva Zoldyck, pues Killua parecía tener como instinto principal la pelea, su determinación era impresionante, era calculador y frio, todos en su familia sabían que muy pronto él tomaría el liderazgo de la familia… pero dentro de su familia también se encontraba su hermano Illumi Zoldyck, el hermano mayor; odiaba los enfrentamientos con violencia, era muy fuerte pero tenía una personalidad compasiva a diferencia de su hermano menor.

Illumi veía a su padre y a su hermano menor "entrenando", con frecuencia Illumi debía interponerse porque Killua llegaba a limites peligrosos. La personalidad de Killua estaba cada vez más fuera de control y eso perturbaba a Illumi.

Un día Killua salió para realizar el famoso examen de cazador… cuando llegó al lugar dónde se realizaría el examen, resultó ser uno de los más jóvenes participantes, junto con otro chico, su nombre Gon Freecs.

Pasaron las diferentes etapas del examen, los dos chicos se destacaban tanto por su corta edad, como por su agresividad, frialdad y presencia amenazante…

Pelea final del examen.

Gon vs. Killua

Killua se acerba con cautela, observando a Gon con cuidado, debía admitir que no le desagradaba, su estilo de batalla era más directo y agresivo, mientras que el de Killua era más calculador y paciente a la hora de lanzar sus ataques.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que terminaríamos peleando tarde o temprano en este examen. –Killua sonrió de lado y le dio una mirada divertida a Gon. –Pero.. Aquí es donde acaba. Aquí es cuando termina… si quieres ganarme será mejor que des lo mejor que tienes. –

-Balbuceas demasiado, haré que te tragues esas palabras junto con tu lengua! –Sentenció el pelinegro con seguridad. –

La pelea comenzó con un fuerte golpe lanzado por Gon que abrió un hoyo en la arena en la cual peleaban, por supuesto Killua había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo sin mayor problema y a la vez Killua ya había devuelto el ataque, una patada rápida al estomago de Gon.

Éste tomo su estomago y retuvo sus ganas de vomitar, no prestó atención al dolor y presuroso se dirigió a Killua, sorprendiéndolo por su rápida recuperación. Gon lanzó múltiples golpes cerrando la distancia entre Killua y él, no le dio oportunidad de salir del torbellino de golpes, hasta que por fin acertó dos puñetazos en la cara y el estomago de Killua…

-ja… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Nada mal! Pero… – Killua alteró su mano, de repente sus uñas parecían garraras y su mano tenía un aspecto tan fuerte como una lanza. –Si en eso consisten tus ataques… estas muerto. –

Gon siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Killua, no se dejó intimidar y se concentró en su objetivo.

Corrió hacia Gon, él parecía no tener intenciones de moverse, esto no le afecto sin embargo notó que a último segundo… Gon ya no estaba ahí...

-¿Qué rayos?... ¿En dónde…? – Killua miró hacia arriba rápidamente.

–Mierda! –

Gon casi le había dado una patada en la cara.

La batalla se intensificó, Illumi quien estaba ahí para cuidar a Killua, observaba con horror junto con otros espectadores… de repente se escuchó un golpe seco. Luego silencio… la sangre del perdedor corrió… el ganador sonrió…

-Es un hermoso día afuera, el sol brilla, las aves cantan, las flores florecen… en días como estos niños como tú… Deberían arder en el infierno. –

Fin.


End file.
